redemption_ccgfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Cards
Character Cards belong to one Race, have their own basic characteristics and some ‘activable’ Skills. The numeric values present on the Card have different meanings depending on the color of the ‘box’ in which they are placed: the yellow box on the top right represents the Fame of the Card, the red one on the bottom left represents the Power and the blue one on the bottom right represents the Toughness. Moreover, the number of swords showed on the Card determines the number of attacks the it basically launches during a battle versus another Character ''Card. * Fame: this value identifies the reputation of a ''Character. It is transferred to the Hero opponent in case of defeat in the fighting with another Character. Losing a fight means then to give Fame points to your opponent. The sum of Fame points, for each of the two sides of the battlefield, will define who will be the winner of the match. Often Cards with big values of Fame are also cards having particularly good performances; * Power: it is the damage to an enemy with a single Basic Attack; * Toughness: represents the number of damages that a Card can receive without die. If this value is reduced to 0 or minus, the Character '' is ‘captured’ and the opponent receives as a reward the Fame value of the defeated Card; * Base Attacks Number: during the fighting between two ''Characters, they will inflict to their opponents, for a number of turns equal to the number of attacks, damage equal to its power; * Skill: each Card has three Skills available and they can be activated if there is in Energy Pool the sufficient amount of energy to pay the price. Each value showed in the Card may be modified by both the use of the Eroic Skills and by the use of its own Character’s Skills. Obviously, the opponents too may interact in the same way with the values of the Cards. These events take place all in the combat phase. Each Character Card will be part of a Deck. The synergies that can be created between Characters and Heroes ''will be the core of a good deck building. The first point to consider is how a ''Hero that for example produces only Movement energy, will preclude the activation of the Character’s skills that requires a Blood or Mental Energy cost to be activated. Other types of synergies will come from the Card Skills, below you can find two examples: * the ability to convert energy into another type of energy: at the cost of 2 Movement, the Meditation Skill will allow their Pool to get 2 Mental Energy; * the increase in its own Characteristic or the decrease in a opponent Characteristic based on the number of similar components in the Deck. CHARACTER CARDS LIST ''' '''Race DAMAS: * Action Spelunker * Apprentice of Tesla * Chasm Guardian * Electro-Manipolator Disciple * Guardian of the Tunnels * Mine Metabolist * Steam Gun Specialist * The Cave Driller * The Cave Scout * The Huntress of the Mists * The Master Builder * The Platform Sentinel * The Platform Watchman * The Radiation Tamer * The Shield of Chasm City Race GRAUNT: * Double Lance Hitman * General Zerk * Graunt Knight * Kepak Instructor * Plateau Raider * Radiation Invoker * The Barrier of the Mothercity * The Berserk Lancer * The Shaman of the Crystals * Vicar of Awrmis * Wilderness Healer * Wind Tracker * Xintar Exterminator * Zerk Storm Trooper Race HUMANS: * Happiness Pusher * The Captain * The Cognizant Mutant * The Defector * The Doctor * The Energy Broker * The Enthralling Harmonica * The Hired Paladin * The Mechanic * The Mercenary * The Recruit Instructor * The Roller Courier * The Specialist * The Survivor of the Wilderness * The Veteran * The Water Carrier Race SALK: * Alluring SwindlerAlluring Swindler * Corruptor of the Shining Sun * Dream Wagerer * Golden Dunes Explorer * Golden Fencer * Pilot of Interceptor Kites * The Caravan Enticer * The Desert Colossus * The Disciple of Vitrification * The Leader of Arkal * The Mistress of Games * The Psychokinetic Chosen One * The Pusher of Desires * The Sword Vitrifier * Wanderer of the Sandy Expanse Race TAMIARA: * Black Widow of Khun * Forest Guide * Raptor Slinger * Reconnaissance Shield * The Cultist of Khun * The Defender of the Staircase * The Elite Crossbow Shooter * The Executor * The Flying Squirrel * The Frontline * The Melee Crossbow Shooter * The Ranger of the Underforest * The Slayer * The Watchman of the Khun Race VAMPIRES: * Alumbra's Knight * Axell's Lieutenant * Elysium's DJ * High Guard of Lilian * Keel's Recruit * Obsidian Queen * Revenge Weaver * Tersir's Marksman * The Blood Prophet * The Channel Duelist * The Courier * The Master of Blood * The Radioactive Dean * The Soul Predator * The Viper of the Crypt Category:Cards Category:Character Cards